cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sentara
Sentara is a large city in Grand Besaid, it is also the 7th most populous city in all of Grand Besaid. Home to many parks and pieces of rain forests, Sentara is considered to be the garden city of Grand Besaid. Sentara is located near the southern tip of the Oyenese Peninsula, due north west of Besaid, and due south east of Khatalia. Sentara is also home to the ancient ruins of the Basalmay people, a faction that used to attempt to raid and battle the ancient Empire of Besaid. Location Sentara is located near the southern tip of the Oyenese Peninsula, due north west of Besaid, and due south east of Khatalia. It is surrounded on two sides by rain forests, and is connected to much of the rest of Grand Besaid by high ways, trains, and waterways amongst things like air traffic. It is known as the "Garden City" and as the "Natural City" of Grand Besaid because of the natural beauty of its location. The Density of Sentara is 907,818 people per square mile. History Demographics Ages of the Sentarians * 0-14 years: 24.6% * 15-34 years: 44.7% * 35-64 years: 23.2% * 65 years and over: 7.5% Ethnicity of the Sentarians * Caucasian - 42.64% * German – 17.89% * Italian – 11.47% * Mestizo – 7.12% * Japanese – 6.34% * Mexican – 6.08% * Korean – 3.20% * Arabic - 3.14% * African – 1.22% * Other – 0.90% Income of the Sentarians * calculated in amounts per day. > $550.01 - 7.11% $350.01-$550.00 - 73.56% $250.01-$350.00 - 17.14% $200.01-$250.00 - 1.12% $120.01-$200.00 - 0.31% $80.01-$120.00 - 0.24% $30.01-$80.00 - 0.19% $10.00-$30.00 - 0.18% < $10.00 - 0.15% Religion of Sentarians * Christianity - 99.99999% · Roman Catholic - 98.94% · Protestant - 1.04% · Other Denominations - 0.02% * Judaism - 0.000009% * Islam - 0.0000009% * Other - 0.0000001% Government Executive Mayor Departments Legislative The Legislative Branch of Sentara carries out many common Legislative functions. When refering to both the Council of Elders and the Council of Commons, it is common to use the term City Council. When referring to all three legislative bodies, it is common to use the term Sentara Legislature. Council of Elders The Council of Elders is the upper house of the City Council of Sentara. It consists of nine members elected to three year terms, with three being elected each year. Every ten years the city is divided into three regions of equal populations according to the last census taken at that time. Each of those regions receives three representatives in the Council of the Elders, and each region elects an Elder each year. In order to be a member of the Sentara Council of Elders, a person must have been a resident of the city for at least five years, a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least twelve years, and be at least 60 years old. A person may only serve out three consecutive terms in the Council of the Elders before needing to take at least a break of three years from the council. The oldest member of the Council of Elders serves as it's voting presiding officer, the Senior Elder. Council of Commons The Council of Commons is the lower house of the City Council of Sentara. It consists of twenty three members elected to one year terms, with all members being elected at the end of each year. Every ten years the city is divided into eleven regions of equal populations according to the last census taken at that time. Each of those regions receives two representatives in the Council of the Commons, and each region elects two representatives each year. One member of the Council of Commons is elected by the city as a whole. In order to be a member of the Sentara Council of Commons, a person must have been a resident of the city for at least three years, a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least ten years, and be at least 20 years old. A person may only serve out five consecutive terms in the Council of the Commons before needing to take at least a break of two years from the council. Each year the council elects from it's self a voting presiding officer, the Speaker of the Council of Commons. Council of Censors Unlike the Council of Elders and the Council of Commons, the Council of Censors does not have a role in the passing and repealing of laws, resolutions, and appropriations. Rather, the Council of Censors is responsible for the constant review, investigation, and advising of the government of the city. The Council of Censors constantly keeps government bodies in check, and officials honest. It is responsible for Impeachment trials, proceedings, and procedures. It also reviews appointments and laws, having the power to veto any law or appointment by a 2/3rds vote. The Council of Censors consists of eighteen members who serve three year terms, with six being elected each year. the Council of Censors is elected by the city as a whole. In order to be a member of the Sentara Council of Censors, a person must have been a resident of the city for at least four years, a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least seven years, and be at least 25 years old. A person may only serve out two consecutive terms in the Council of the Censors before needing to take a break of at least six years from the council. Each year the Council elects from it's self a voting presiding officer, the Moderator of the Council of Censors. Judicial The City of Sentara, like most cities, has no established Judicial Branch. Rather, the city relies on state and national inferior courts for common Judicial functions and the Supreme court of the state as its own supreme court. However, in times of urgency the charter of the city allows for a Judicial system to be temporairily established following a long list of rules. Notable Locations Basalmay Ruins Rainforest Park Sentara Fountain Automotive Complex of Sentara Category:Cities of Grand Besaid Category:Grand Besaid